


Sleepyhead

by thefloralpeach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, blink and youll miss it, dorks being dorks, mild dirty thoughts, nath is a teenager ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: “Marc, don’t tell me you’re still asleep, dude.”“Mmnh.”Nathaniel grinned at the response. It wasn’t even a word, just an acknowledgement. Marc didn’t even sound like he was fully aware Nath was there. Or that it was morning. Or anything, for that matter.“I’m coming in-”Nathaniel’s words caught in his throat as he entered Marc’s room.





	Sleepyhead

Nathaniel knocked on the door again. Nothing.

It was 11 in the morning, and he and Marc had agreed the previous day that they’d grab a late breakfast together while working on ideas. It was Saturday, so they had all day and all night to collab if they had to or wanted to. Basically, that was the plan anyway.

Marc’s mother had gone a few towns over for the week to spend time with his sister in college. The boys thought it would be nice to have some creative free time.

But, there he was, standing outside Marc’s door.

Marc’s mother had entrusted Nathaniel with a spare key in case of emergency while she was away. He hadn't planned on using it, but he couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at being that idiot waiting outside for so long. Huffing, he grabbed the key from inside his messenger bag and opened the door to the small home, making sure to re-lock the door behind him. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel called. No answer.

Sighing, he made his way over to the staircase. Most likely, the writer was still sleeping. Nath knew that Marc often pulled some late nights to write out every last thought in his mind. 

Marc’s door was propped open, though Nathaniel didn’t want to intrude. Again, he tried knocking a few times. “Marc, don’t tell me you’re still asleep, dude.”

“Mmnh.”

Nathaniel grinned at the response. It wasn’t even a word, just an acknowledgement. Marc didn’t even sound like he was fully aware Nath was there. Or that it was morning. Or anything, for that matter.

“I’m coming in-” 

Nathaniel’s words caught in his throat as he entered Marc’s room. 

The first thing he saw was his friend, passed out on the bed with his back turned to Nath- in  _ absurdly tiny _ shorts. Were they even shorts? Did those even count? 

An oversized shirt hung over his torso, though the curve of his body was clear. Nathaniel’s eyes might have been drawn to Marc’s unfairly shapely hips if his shorts weren’t so  _ god damn tiny  _ and hugging  _ every fucking curve _ .

He stared for a moment before looking away, face red. He felt ashamed then, not only for looking, but for even having those thoughts about his friend. 

“A-ah, um, sorry,” he apologized. Not like his friend was even aware.

Marc mumbled again in response, shifting slightly and  _ shit _ , Nathaniel had to bite his lip and look away as his friend’s body moved, back arching as he hugged his pillow closer. Nathaniel’s face couldn’t have been redder. 

_ Fuck _ . What now? Should he just leave? He  _ did _ want to hang out, and he had walked all the way here… he didn’t just wanna leave.

With resolve, Nathaniel finally walked up to Marc. He put a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, and shook him gently. 

“Marc, wake up! We had plans, don’t leave me hanging here!”

Maybe a casual tone would make this  _ feel _ more casual?

“Mmnh… Nath?”

Oh god dammit. Marc’s voice was so soft, so sleepy and sweet, so… so the  _ opposite _ of where Nathaniel’s thoughts had been only a few moments ago. 

The writer blinked open his eyes, shifting so he was on his back. His hands reached above his head then as he stretched, arching his back again and  _ fuck Nath was gonna die _ as his oversized shirt rode up on him, enough to expose his stomach just a little.

“We-” Nath began, but his voice cracked. God-  _ fuck _ , could he be normal for  _ three god damn seconds?! _ “We had uh, we had breakfast plans?” 

Marc brought his hands down then to rub his eyes. He at least appeared to be somewhat more cognizant than before. He finally looked at Nathaniel, quizzical look on his face before he seemed to get it.

“Oh god, what time is it? Did I oversleep?” He asked, mumbly voice punctuated with a yawn.

Nathaniel looked away from Marc then, still feeling like he was intruding on him or something. That, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to be caught staring. 

“It’s a little past eleven. Sorry to barge in, I just wanted to make sure you were alive.” Nathaniel chuckled after he spoke. Casual, this was all just casual.

“A-ah, no it’s fine-” 

Marc cut himself off abruptly after having looked away from Nathaniel, eyes glancing down. His face went red, eyes wide as if he suddenly realized something. He sat up and scrambled then to grab the blanket next to him and cover his bottom half.

He looked like he was about to implode, and Nathaniel wasn’t sure whether to feel better that he wasn’t the only awkward one, or worse because, well… Marc definitely knew how tiny those shorts were.

“A-ah, I’m sorry you had to- I was running out of laundry, and uh, I… yeah,” Marc stammered out, hands in his lap and eyes looking anywhere but at Nath. “Not the prettiest sight, I know-”

“No, no!” Nathaniel cut him off. And then he realized that was a  _ really _ awkward place to cut him off at. “Uh, I mean. I shouldn’t have intruded like that.”

Marc didn’t say anything.

So Nathaniel kept speaking. Because he didn’t have an ‘off’ button when awkward silences were the alternative.

“I- I didn’t think they looked bad anyway. Not to say they- you, looked good! I-  _ fuck _ , uh,” Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s- that’s, not what I mean…”

Marc chuckled, breaking Nathaniel’s streak of word vomit. Oh, thank god.

“It’s a day.”

Nathaniel chuckled then as well, taking a seat on the bed. 

“It’s  _ such _ a day. Breakfast at the DuPain-Cheng’s Boulangerie Patisserie?”

Marc grinned. 

“You bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these nerds they're so dorky with each other
> 
> follow me at [thefloralpeach](http://thefloralpeach.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more content!


End file.
